A story from Nowhere
by Egyptian Gleeks
Summary: it's a group made . funny and crazy in the same time !


this is our ***weird moment*.**

**this story made by :**

Rofaida Ghoneim as Tina

Sara Susu Mohamed as Sam

Sandy Adel as Kurt

Sara Haleem as Blaine

...

( A story from nowhere)

Tina** " I apologizing in advance ...to Blaine, I was drunk my ass off when I vaprape you in your sleep "**

Blaine *blush*

Tina **"God it was so uncomfortable to me Hahahahah XD don't tell Kurt please"**

Sam **" Oh Kurt gonna kill you"**

Blaine "**I think he'll understand"**

Tina **"Well, Kurt is the one who left that perfect piece of ass here in Ohio and left"**

Sam **"Jealous Kurt is both the best and scariest part of Kurt, Oh no! What about mike? "**

Tina **"He has no right to be pissed! Mike left me :'( his lose anyway"**

Sam **"But you got the tattoo "Blaine" Oh L**

Tina **"I can remove it if Blaine agrees to date! I will do anything Blaine! Anything ...it's gonna cost a lot and it's gonna hurt like a bitch but it's worth it... Anything for Blaine"**

Blaine "**Do you remember Tina I'm A perfect gold star Gay?"**

Sam **"Gold star!" **

Tina **"Well, we could have no sexual active at all ..Just holding hands and love *_* or is there some else?!"** *Looks at Sam with jealously*

Blaine **"Tina don't tell Kurt I was like my Friend Sam, he's my best man in my wedding"**

Sam "**Look I got to admit Blaine is very attractive"**

Tina **"Whaatttt! SAMMM ! What about britt ?!"**

Sam **"She left me for MIT"**

Blaine **" omg attractive"**

Tina **"Right ?! I totally believe you blaine *rolling eyes* But ...b..but you're st..straight sam , remember, Blaine he's just joking"**

*Blaine in shock* O_O

Sam "**That what I thought, There is a chance"**

Tina **"Blaine ..w ..what about kurt ?! Your soulmate"**

Blaine **"I'll ask Kurt to marry me, Sam" ***still in shock*

Tina "**Sam you can't just play with people's feelings like that"**

Sam **"Look he left you. He has Adam neither of us have anyone"**

Tina **" Adam is nothing to kurt and you know it ...ou said you're sure ...that they're gonna be together at the end"**

Sam** " The end meaning what? That doesn't mean I can't date him Inbetween"**

Blaine **"I'll try my best to make him truth me again ... I love you Sam .. you're my best man"**

Sam **" I love you too Blaine"**

Tina **" Sam are you out of your damn mind ?! :O "**

Sam **"No just in love with blaine"**

Blaine **"Dude!"**

Tina **"GOD ! blaine he just lost it"**

Sam **"No it's just LOVE"**

Blaine **" I love Kurt he's my soul mate .. don't do that to me" *tears***

Sam **"I love U" **

Blaine getting Blush with confusing eyes

Tina **" Dude ...his heart belongs to kurt. Wake up"**

Sam **"But Kurt's heart belongs to Adam"**

Tina **"That's not true"**

Sam **"Adam sure thinks it"**

Blaine **" why you're do that to me ?"**

Tina **"He's just a rebound"**

Sam **"I can make Blaine happy again"**

Tina **"Maybe Adam thinks so but I talked to Kurt. Blaine, he told me he loved you ...he just needs time ...it's up to you"**

Sam **"Then why doesn't he act on it, Instead blaine is so alone in ohio"**

Blaine **"I can't hurt kurt again"**

Sam **"You can because he left you alone"**

Tina **"Because he's scared sam ...and he needs time to heal"**

Blaine "**and he was alone too there"**

Sam **"It's been 10months"**

Tina **"Blaine asked him to leave"**

Sam **" No he has Adam"**

Tina **"Adam is just a rebound..he can't get over blaine ...blaine say something"**

Blaine **"Tina Idk what to do, I love kurt , but I like Sam and I don't want to screw our friendship "**

Sam "**Kurt said to Adam that he wanted to get over blaine so much"**

Tina **"Got damn it ! Go ahead and screw your only chance with kurt ...and this time it's forever. But he cant...and you know it sam"**

Sam **"It could be more than a Friendship"**

Blaine "**dude I love kurt without him I'm nothing I can't live without him"**

Sam **"But where is Kurt Blaine? Not here"**

Tina **" THANNK YOU *getting mad* He's out there following his dream ..like blaine asked him too"**

Sam **" Without him? That was the whole reason why he cheated, Blaine cheated cause kurt was moving in WITHOUT HIM"**

Blaine **" I'll go to buy the ring wedding .. I wish you'll go with me "**

Blaine start lose his control

Tina and Sam Both of them totally in shock when they heard the ring And Kurt walk into the room …..

Blaine **"Kurt!" *No breath***

Kurt **"this really confusing guys I can't understand a shit"**

Tina **" here you are ! Right now we are arguing ...because sam want to date blaine"**

Blaine **" I'm sorry kurt I can't do that to you again" ***blush*

Tina **" Sam said that you kurt have adam ..now ! tell him it's not true"**

Sam **" Tell them it's true "**

Kurt **" ok I'M NOT jealous AT all, and adam was sure my rebound, I love Blaine! no wait I don't"**

*Blaine look at Kurt wuth heartbroken*

Kurt **" I wanna be blaine's friend! no I don't want anything to do with him"** *this is confusing*

Kurt **" ok I am gonna date adam until blaine comes to ny"**

*his eyes not looking at Blaine. And Blaine stand in silent with heartbroken eyes *

Sam **" Do you want Adam or Blaine?"**

Tina **" What ! Kurtt come on ..its blaine"**

Blaine **" I can't watch this"** *trying to get out of this room *

Kurt **" aaaah but he cheated this is not fair, and it hurts "** *yelling*

Sam**" And what of blaine were to date me" ***took Blaine's heand*

Kurt**" really it does but I love you until my dying day"** * look at Blaine*

Blaine **" I didn't do anything I was bleeding inside"**

Kurt **" so was I"**

Blaine **"I love you kurt"**

Tina **" U told me u love blaine"**

Kurt **" Tina! that was suppose to be a secret "** *Now tears on Blaine's face.*

Sam **" All of you are playing with his heart, I'm trying to fix it"**

Blaine **" you love my kurt , we're soul mate don't do that to us please! "**

Kurt " **omg it hurts but I love you"**

Tina **" Kurt..you are losing him! Do something"**

Sam** " I'm trying to fix what kurt broke"**

Kurt **" come here to me blaine live with me in ny, and we're gonna start from scratch"**

Sam " **And then what dump Adam"**

Blaine **" I can't see this Adem, and I've to finish my school "**

Kurt **" adam was my fuckin' rebound sam ! stay out of this. finish school .. come here go to nyada live with me and rachel "**

Sam **" Then you are playing with his heart"**

Tina **" Kurt calm down !, Sam stop it ...its not true"**

Sam **"** **I was the one that picked Blaine up when Kurt made him fall"**

Blaine **" Tina what Kurt told you ?"**

Tina **" He told me he can't live without you ...you own his heart ...and that his heart is yours since the moment he saw you"**

Kurt **" tina I'll never tell you anything ever !** *in a whisper* **(thank you)" **

Blaine **" Kurt ! I'm so sorry for what I did"**

Kurt **" you have no idea"**

Sam **" Blaine!"** *look at Blaine* **" Blaine please "**

Kurt **" you won't honey let's keep this simple I love you ... you love me ... we are soul** mates"

Blaine **" Sam you're my best friend I love you like my brother" **

Kurt **" for the first time in my life I'm gonna say this ! blaine is mine so stay way sam it was a crush not love and I'm the love of his life"**

Blaine and kurt looked at each other.

Sam **" But you told me that you liked my in your guilty pleasure, Did you know that kurt? "**

Kurt **" yeah blaine told me evrey thing"**

Sam **" So many things .But do you told him everything Kurt? How about when you cried in come what may then told Adam that you wanted to be over blaine and then made a movie your movie"** *looking at Blaine*

Tina **" SAM JUST SHUT UP ! Kurt ..I didn't mean to tell him :S sorry" *** kurt in shock*

Blaine **" whaaaaaat"**

Tina **" Well, blaine could you blame him !"**

Sam **" Well it looks like Kurt doesn't tell you everything what happen to trust kurt"**

Tina **" he didn't want to hurt him sam ...and you just did ! THANK YOU"** *holding Blaine*

Blaine **" Kurt , you said that ?!" * **extremely crying*

Sam **" He deserves to hear the truth about his soulmate"**

Tina **" You're evil sam " ***face to face with sam*

Sam**" No I just get what I want and what I want is blaine"**

Blaine **" Am I the last one who knows anything ? thanks guys"**

Sam **"** **So why didn't you tell Adam that Blaine was your soulmate?"**

Kurt " **yes but you told sam that you liked him, and I was dreaming about you singing come what may like we always wanted to sing at our wedding "**

Blaine**" I was lonely Kurt I ..I I"**

Kurt " **do you know what ... what do you want blaine me or sam ? you chose"**

Blaine **" you're asking me Kurt ! you know my answer!"**

Kurt**" tell me here now in front of every one"**

Tina **"tell him"**

Sam**" Blaine please don't break me like Brittany"**

Blaine " **Sam How many times I'll tell you you'll be my best man in my wedding! Damnit"**

Sam**" I want to be the groom"**

Tina **" Sam seriously ?! **

Kurt " **Sam, you're bugging everyone "**

Sam **" Yes seriously have you ever loved someone so much you would do anything. Since Brittany left I've been broken**"

Kurt**" see it's not about Blaine it's about Britney"**

Tina **" You just broke up with Britt man !"**

Kurt **" she was there just like blaine, did you were there"**

Tina **"I agree with kurt"**

Sam " **Blaine might be my last chance for love"**

Blaine**" I love you kurt. *look at kurt* Sam, you're my brother dude *look at sam* And please I don't want to lose my friend"**

Sam" **Alright so I'm sorry kurt. I hope you and kurt will happy for the rest of your lives together as soulmates. I'm not your friend dude! I'm your brother and your best man from what I understand"**

Kurt**" come here sam"** *warm hug*"

Blaine **" thank you sam" ***emotion hug. Sam Crying*

Tina **" Bravo sam "** *jumping on Sam*

Sam**" Tina try getting back with mike you were at your happiest with him"**

Kurt**" yeah you were so cute"**

Blaine**" yes you've to, you need him Tina "**

Sam **" And he needs you" **

* Blaine looked at kurt with smile eyes and Kurt looked back.. holding hands*

.

.

.

.

**Happy End :D**

**And that was our first *weird moment***

( A story from nowhere)

Thank you girls 3


End file.
